my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kokuo
Kokuo, more commonly known as the Five-Tails is one of the Tailed Beasts. Personality Kokuo seems to be a quiet and reserved individual. Though she does not speak much, Kokuo has a very polite speech. She also has pride as a tailed beast, being dismayed at being controlled and being used as the General of Chaos' puppet during the War. Skills As a Tailed Beast, Kokuo has an enormous supply of energy that she can transfer to others and can use it to create a Tailed Beast Bomb. Her willpower was incredibly strong, as she was the only tailed beast who broke free, albeit briefly, of the General of Chaos' control and attempted to attack him. Kokuo also possesses great physical strength and uses her horns in combat, showing enough ramming-force to injure and knock Gyuki a considerable distance away. Because its Jinchuriki is capable of using vapour nature, Five-Tails must also be able to use fire and water natures simultaneously, allowing her to use vapour nature. Family Description Background Five-Tails and the other Tailed Beasts first came into being when the Lord of Order divided Ten-Tails' energy in nine parts and then he gave each a name. Some time after being created, the Lord of Order explained to the young tailed beasts that a link existed between them despite their separation. He also foretold of a day when they would be brought together again - though not as they were - and that at that time someone would emerge to show them what true power is. Over the centuries, Five-Tails developed a hatred towards the Lord of Order's other creations due to the way they treated it and its brethren. At one point, it is captured by ponies of Obstang, a kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, and sealed inside a Jinchuriki. Eventually, Vapour Fist becomes its Jinchuriki. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, Five-Tails is extracted from Vapour Fist and sealed inside the Demonic Statue. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", after Vapour Fist's full transformation into the Five-Tails, she rammed into the Eight-Tails and pushed him a considerable ways back. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", seemingly rushing toward him to attack them again, the Five-Tails was restrained by the General of Chaos. As the chain wrapped around her neck, Star and Hawthorn heard the Five-Tails' voice lamenting about the pain of being subdued by the General, revealing that for an instant she had broken free of the General's control and attempted to attack him. Forced back into her submissive second phase-like state, she began to attack the enemy as commanded. In "A Team of Two", the opposing tailed beasts prepared to attack their opponents, but they were rebuffed by a fully-transformed Star. Wasting no time in their attacks, the Five-Tails attempted to attack the Eight-Tails again while he was preoccupied with the Three-Tails, but was sent flying by the ox, who anticipated the attack. The opposing beasts regrouped and then prepared a collaborative Tailed Beast Bom, which was met by one from Star and Kurama. In "Star Shield", Kokuo is pulled out of Obito through the combined teamwork of the Alliance, thus freeing her, alongside with the other imprisoned tailed beasts. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Strongpaw is able to convince Shukaku to help him seal Hepheus, Kokuo and the other tailed beasts decided to help, as they owe that to Star. In "The Beginning of the End", when Hepheus ran towards the tailed beasts, both Shukaku and Strongpaw conjured numerous sand bullets and were able to restrain the General's movements. Using the opportunity to attack, the tailed beasts each took a swing at their opponent, giving sand-manipulating duo an opening to use their Desert Imperial Funeral Seal, but Hepheus managed to escape the sand pyramid. As Star in Tailed Beast Mode pinned Hepheus down with a tail, Kokuo and the other tailed beasts joined in and did the same to increase the damage, but the General of Chaos survived their attacks and retreated to a safe distance. Hepheus quickly summoned the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body, and is able to repel the tailed beasts. With the tailed beasts stunned, Hepheus then chained them up and sealed them back into the Demonic Statue. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", the energy Kokuo transferred to Star earlier, manifested within his subconscious along with the other tailed beasts to speak with the young jinchūriki and the Lord of Order. There, they all voiced their shared belief that Star was the child of prophecy. In "Searching for Blue", Kokuo helped Star free himself from the ice with her vapour nature. In "The End of the War", during the battle against the tyrannical deity, Isobu and the other tailed beasts continued to support Star by giving him their combined power to overwhelm him. Ultimately, the Lord of Chaos was defeated by Star who used the Lord of Order's power to eject all the tailed beasts from him and seal him away in Discordia. After the Lord of Order and his Generals summoned both the tailed beasts and the others back to the real world, the tailed beasts began to discuss their plans for the future since they were finally free, with Kokuō expressing her desire to seclude herself within the forests. Light and Darkness – The Shadow of Midnight In "Hunting the Predator", Kokuo and the other tailed beasts oversee Star's training using their energies. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Tailed Beasts